One Day
by Millie12345678910
Summary: It had been thirteen years since the NJBC had seen eachother but then Lily and Rufus needed some help. Will old feelings resurface or was their love really dead? - post S3
1. The Start Of The Story?

Thirteen years had passed since the last NJBC meeting, it had felt like a lifetime. Blair had moved to France to live with her father and Roman, Serena and Nate married in New York a year later and Chuck went to Australia to work in his uncle's former position. It had been better for all of them after Blair left leaving behind three heart broken friends. Chuck couldn't deal with the mess so he went to Australia, trying to forget about the love of his life.

Chuck Bass had tried to move on, it had been a full thirteen years and still that brunette danced through his every thought. Hate rebound sex did nothing but left him wanting her more than before, even Nate and Serena could do nothing for him. The loss of the founding member of the NJBC had broken them all in different ways, they all felt a hurt and betrayed after her unexpected departure.

Serena was her best friend. From infants to adulthood they were there for eachother and now they hadn't seen eachother in thirteen years. She had heard nothing about Blair, not even Gossip Girl reported about her. She called Chuck every week and she and Nate had settled down. It had been a rough year then Nate proposed, Serena couldn't wait for the wedding. It would have been a painful day more than a memorable one. She would have to pick a maid of honour, the bachelorette party and everything a best friend would do would have reminded her of what she was missing.

Nate was one of Blair's best friends, they had fallen in love stupidly young and figured out it was wrong but that never broke their bond. She was like a sister to him, she had left and now there was nothing. Life had changed so much.

Chuck was completely and madly in love with Blair, it had been thirteen years and he still was. The type of love they had never faded no matter how long you stay away from eachother, it always came back as strong as it used to be. Getting over her or at least hearing her name without needing a drink was the hardest thing he had ever done but he did it. With everything he was, he got over the girl.

Today was the thirteenth year anniversary of Blair's departure and they had decided to throw a little party, just the three of them. It wasn't to celebrate her being gone, it was more of a way they looked back on their pasts and stop with their futures. Chuck had flown in from Australia for a week and they met at the blondes home. It was the one night they remembered her together, sharing bad and good memories.

" Remember that one time Serena wore a headband to school, Blair was never the same again." Nate laughed, the memory was as clear as day. Every memory that included Blair was, it was as if she was in the room.

" _I _will never be the same again, I can't look at chicken noodles the same anymore." Serena giggled, picking up a Chinese carton and eating a piece of beef and broccoli.

" This is too weird," Chuck jumped in. " it's been years and it still feels like she's here. Like at any moment she will pop up and join in, it wouldn't even feel weird."

" Sometimes when I go shopping in our usual places, I see a curly-haired brunette with a headband and I'm ready to shout Blair then the girls turns and it's not her. It's never her." Serena smiled, the thought of her best friend always made her smile even though it hurt to think about her.

" I could never follow through with any of my investigations, I never go as for as seeing where she is. Just knowing that she is alive is good enough for me. It all seemed so impersonal, it should be her tale to tell." Chuck sighed, gulping down his scotch and refilling his glass again. " all I want for her is to be happy and if away from all of us is happy then I'm letting her go. I just hoped that one day she would have come home and told us her story, stayed and talked for a while. Maybe for a moment longer we could be the Non-Judging Breakfast Club. Just for an hour, a minute."

" I never thought it would be so hard to let go though, she is the missing piece to our puzzle. She's our fourth member and creator, she pulled us together before any of us knew eachother." Nate lamented, reliving the past in his former weed fiddled mind. He wouldn't have his best friend and beautiful wife right now if it wasn't for Blair. He and Serena had tried again and it was working, maybe because they had grown older or maybe because they shared the same grief. Either way it was working and that's all that mattered.

" I had spilled purple paint in her hair when we were five, she shouted at me and you laughed because she was so tiny and that angry. We pranked Blair for a good week before she had a talk with our fathers on the phone, for a five year old she was good." Chuck reminisced, seeing that beautiful brunette women in his mind. The last time they had seen eachother was the day at the Empire State Building, Blair had left the hospital after finding out about Jenny. He relived that day in his head everyday, forgetting the bad and only focusing on the good. They had sex before going to the hospital to visit Dorota, Vanya and Ana. He replayed her purring in his mind, they cute way her face scrunched when she came.

" I had gotten gum in my hair when we were four, I was ready to cut it out when she caught me in the bathroom. She went and got her packed lunch, spooning the butter out of her sandwich with her little finger. It was out within minutes, we were best friends from there. She was always looking out for me." Serena wept, every emotions sweeping over her. It had been thirteen years since that little girl with buttery fingers had been in Serena's life and she was ready to see her again. If only for a moment.

" she wanted to play mommy and daddy, no one else was the right fit so she picked me. Blair said and I quote ' you are the daddy because you have money and a good reputation, we can send baby to a good rich school.' That girl was way past her years." Nate chuckled, he had played daddy for four more years until Blair decided it was a baby game. He was then the Jack to her Rose, Chuck was the boat and Serena was the iceberg.

"hey! It's way better than being a bloody iceberg, I had to stand there until Chuck in that bloody scarf crashed into me as well as you and Blair." Serena raised her tone, they all broke out into a happy laughter.

" I was the actual fucking titanic, I had two people stand on my back for three hours straight before they stuck me in the water tray." Chuck chuckled his signature chuckle, it had been a long time since anyone had heard it. "It is so strange, that sweet bitchy little girl we remember is gone. Mommy and daddy, Jack and Rose are all in the past. She's not that insecure teenager or powerful young adult, I don't know what she is anymore,"

" that's doesn't change who we know she will always be, she will always be Blair Waldorf. The girl with millions of extravagant headbands and way too many notebooks filled with the drama of being Queen B, the girl who had the most beautiful brown eyes and an amazing heart. Blair can love and hate with the most powerful force, you will always feel something when your around her like you..." Serena couldn't find the words to finish but Nate knew what she was saying.

" had nothing and everything to fear, the world was in your hands and on your shoulders, she could make or break your heart." Nate said monotonously, staring at the blank white ceiling.

" yeah, that's excactly what I was saying. She was in my life and changed it for the better, the reason I'm sitting here today is because of her and will always be because of her. I was an immature teenage girl who didn't care for anyone and then Blair showed me the light and I took it. I took it that light from her and stole any happiness she could ever feel. I took it for granted, I hurt her so bad over the years and I hate myself for that." Serena admitted. Nate pulled her in, resting his arm on her waist and her head on his shoulder.

" Blair doesn't blame you for anything, that sex on a bar thing with me all those year ago is in the past." Nate consoled her, leaving a light sensual peck on her right temple.

" it's been fourteen years since we graduated and I always thought she would be there. Blair would have graduated Yale or Columbia then be a big lawyer, at 24 she would marry Nate and then by 25 she would have her first blue eyed brown haired baby. Her life is not what it should be but she's seems to be loving it, if she hated it she would come home to me. To us." Serena said, grabbing Chuck's warm right hand to squeeze. He squeezed back.

" life isn't what any of us planned, my father died when I was extremely young and I loved Blair to the point where it consumed me. Lily is somewhat my mother and I slept with my best friend's girl for years." Chuck exclaimed, letting go of his sister's left hand to rub his nose bridge.

There was a short sharp knock at the wooden front door, Chuck had decided that going to his best friends house instead of the penthouse was the best idea. They wouldn't get disturbed by his business calls or anyone who would annoy them. The knock at the door surprised them, no one was meant to be coming. Chuck jumped off the bed they were all sitting on and went to the door.

" Mr Bass, I have the pleasure of informing you that Mrs Humphrey is in labour at this very moment and has personally requested for you and your siblings presence." A young enthusiastic door boy piped up, handing him a personally signed card from Lily.

Lily and Rufus had decided in their early fifties to try for another baby which ended up successful clearly as a little boy was being delivered that very minute. Serena, Chuck and Nate didn't understand the need for another child with their seven children combined - the twelve year old daughter Clara Marie they also had included. Serena was turning 33 next year and was trying for her own baby with Nate, adding another sibling wouldn't help anything at all. Everyone thought that the baby was to help their failing relationship but they would never admit that.

" thank you Thomas, call the limo around please. Make sure the cold air is on." Chuck instructed the young boy, turning to his friends with the card stretched out for one of them to take. Serena took it and rolled her once sparkling blue eyes as she did. The light Blair had once given her was blown out when she left, Serena's eyes never sparkles anymore. They shone in some moments, the happiest moments but never sparkled. " I've already called the limo around, let's go welcome another sibling!" Chuck said in the fakest tone of excitement, Nate withheld a laugh.

" We have to be glad for them, it's not fair on that little boy that his parents are at eachother throats 24/7 and we are unfortunately for him his siblings. Let's at least leave a _signed_ card and teddy bear, we might even push it to a bunch of blue and white balloons." Serena sighed, getting up from her comfortable bed and throwing a light jumper on over her pjyjama top. It was late at night, just gone 11:30pm and she couldn't be bothered to dress.

" We can go pick up Clara on the way, she probably is getting bored with the nanny who thinks she's five. And well she showed me this trick last week and I still can't figure it out." Nate laughed as he pulled a light jacket over himself. Pulling Serena in to kiss her nose that was golden from the summer sun.

" Nathaniel, a twelve year old has outsmarted you and I'm not shocked at all. I don't have much faith in you mate," Chuck chuckled, turning off all the lights and opening the door for his friends.

" you break my heart Charles Bass, it pains immensely me to let you go." Nate said with a dramatic tone, holding his hand up to his heart. Serena rolled her eyes and continued walking down the steps to the street where the limo waited for them.

" come on boys, baby Humphrey number five is on the way and he's not going to wait for us to turn up in our own sweet time." Serena beamed, the men jumped in the long black limo next to her. Sweating from the unbearable heat of summer.

" Why in the world has god decided to give us five Humphreys? One is more than enough. I rather a twelve year old girl than the rest of them, Clara isn't a Humphrey at heart just by name." Chuck declared, he truly felt a love for Clara. She was his sister one way or another and he had been there since she was born. Chuck, Nate and Serena literally watched the C-section all those years ago, Chuck was one of the first people to hold her while Lily was recovering from the surgery. " hopefully this is the last of the Humphrey clan and the next baby born will be yours and nobody else's."

" yeah, well we are trying and hopefully by next year the first Van Der Bald will be here." Serena dreamed of the small blonde with insane blue eyes and beautiful complexion. Maybe then the sparkle would return, it was a dream.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It had been a full 13 1/2 hours since the phone call and the baby was finally here. Serena and Nate never left, only going to the cafeteria for some useless coffee and burnt toast. Chuck Bass didn't wear the same clothes two days in a row so he went to change into a lilac suit but came back straight away. Clara had stared at the floor for about three hours and then played her phone for about the same time. She slept on Nate's lap and switched to Chuck and cuddled with Serena. Now the little baby boy was here and the waiting was over.

" mom, he's gorgeous." Serena gushed over the tiny pink newborn baby. He had bright blue eyes and the lightest blonde hair all over his body. He looked like a Van Der Woodsen at thirty minutes old.

" Thank you darling, we expected him to be darker like Scott, Clara and Dan but he turned out more like Jenny." Lily touched on a touchy subject, no one talked about Jenny when Rufus and Chuck were in the same room. It always ended awkward and feeling tense.

" Lily he truly is a handsome devil, what a beautiful little creature." Chuck tried to change the tense mood and successfully did.

" well son, I expected him to look like you. Siblings look alike." Rufus chuckled, earning a laugh from the whole room even Chuck. Chuck had grown closer to the eldest Humphrey, they weren't best friends but definitely closer than Chuck ever was with his own father.

" does this baby boy have a name?" Nate quizzed while looking at his wife holding the baby. He couldn't wait until she was holding his child, until they were parents themselves.

" my youngest son is Timothy Grayson Humphrey, oh I love saying it." Lily giggled, holding her youngest daughter's hand. Clara looked at the baby but felt nothing towards it. Maybe it was jealousy or being tired but she felt nothing for the baby. Most big sisters felt happy or excited or even sad but Clara was empty.

" a beautiful name for a beautiful boy, I'm so glad we were called now." Serena admitted with a small pink colour on her cheeks, she placed a small sweet kiss on Timothy's tiny button nose.

" me too, he's so small. I've never seen a human quite so tiny." Chuck joked, taking over from his sister and gently lifting up the baby.

" honey, do you want to hold Timothy?" Rufus gently asked the tensed up teenager. She slowly shook her head, alerting the other members of her nervousness. " we still love you the same even with your little brother, you are my baby girl."

" it's not that, it's just... I don't know." Clara shook her head again, unable to form the words of how she was truly feeling.

" CJ, you are still my baby sister even though I have another baby brother. I'm glad I have you, I have three younger brothers but only one little baby sister to torture." Serena smiled at her younger sister but still Clara wasn't right. They had started calling her CJ since the moment she was born, Chuck was C so Clara was C junior.

" I'm not jealous of him, he just doesn't fit in my mind. I don't know if I love him but I know I don't hate him. He hasn't done anything wrong but I still feel nothing for him. He's not what I should feel like when having a baby brother." Clara rubbed the tears from her dark brown eyes and yawned a little bit.

" CJ, it's been a long few days. Do you want to go home with the nanny or stay here with us? I'm only staying an hour or two longer then I'm going home. You can sleep in me and Serena's house until your mother's home." Nate offered and Clara perked up a bit. She loved her brother Nate who was technically her god father as well as Chuck. Chuck was always away on work and practically lived full time in Australia, Nate was like the older brother who gave you sweets and watched movies way over your age limit. Clara nodded and sat in the armchair on the other side of the room, pulling out her EarPods.

" is she okay? This isn't like my baby Clara." Chuck wondered, it had been a long time since he had seen her last but she was like a different child.

" she's growing up, she's turning into a teenager and the hormones are going crazy. We'll get sweet innocent Clara back after the teenager faze is over and she's got a boyfriend." Lily explained, having been through this many times she knew the way Clara was acting was just a part of growing up.

" I'm going to go and get a cuppa, coming Nate, Serena." Chuck nodded his head towards the hospital door and the blondes followed him as he walked out. They all went and sat in the waiting room, having enough of their mother's failed assessment of Clara. She wasn't growing up, she wasn't feeling loved by her mother and father.

" Timothy is so handsome, I really don't get what's wrong with Clara though. She's a big sister now, I remember when Eric was born. I felt like I had something that no one could take from me, I felt grown up." Serena reminisced, sipping on the weak black coffee Nate had just given her.

" I think that's it, she doesn't want to grow up. She wants to be their baby, she was the youngest of six now she is the second." Chuck said, sighing next to his blonde best friends. " I never felt the jealousy of siblings, I never had any until now but she always has. Clara has grown up with us, she's the baby."

" we will make her feel welcome at home tonight and then bring her back tomorrow to visit her brother. It might just be that she needs time to get used to him." Serena said and changed the subject to the day they had originally planned. " Blair would be happy, she always loved the name Timothy but she would never admit it to any one. A Prince didn't need a common name but I could see her love for it every time a mother called her child who had that name."

" she loved the name Queenie, we talked about having kids once and it was the first thing she told me. For a boy she always said Charles after me, a boy should share something with his father and this is what she wanted to give our son." Chuck added, his signature smile creeping up his sharp stern slightly aged features. They had all grown up a bit but they still held a certain youth. Nate was still the handsome heartthrob but with a five o'clock shadow and a longer locks. Serena cut her hair into a sort of long bob, darker blondes added to make it look more wavy. Chuck had aged well, only small smile lines visbale when he pulled out that stupid smirk.

" I think maybe we should stop these meetings we have every year, our Blair Cornelia Waldorf is gone. It's been thirteen years, she probably has her own children and husband. She's not coming home to us." Nate joined in nervously, knowing that it wasn't easy for his wife and his self appointed brother to think of forgetting Blair for a moment of their time. It was hard for him to but he had to be strong for his family.

" it is about time we let go, I have a plan. Tonight, after Clara goes to sleep, we go up to the roof and burn anything that we don't want of her. I have dresses and photos that I can't bare to look at anymore. It's time for us, we have to move on." Chuck sighed, his best friend was right no matter how much he wanted it to be wrong.

" I agree." Serena bit her lower pink lip, stopping it from shivering with tears. " god, I loved that stupid crazy bitch and now we have to let her go because it hurts too much. I should hate her but I can't, she left me but it wouldn't hurt me a bit if she came back because I loved her."

" _If you can just stop loving her then you never really loved her at all. Love doesn't work that way. If you ever truly love someone, then it never goes away. It can become something else. There are all different sorts of love. It can even become hate- a thin line and all that- and, really, hate is just another kind of caring." _Chuck recited the quote that had been swimming in his thoughts for weeks, it was what made him love Blair more_." _love and hate aren't that different, it's all a form of caring."

" we care enough to love her and we care enough to hate her. It's all so confusing." Nate decided with an eye roll, life was really confusing.

" and that's what makes life what it is. We have confusion to make life exciting. I would get used to it, Nathaniel." Chuck chuckled, the trio sat and laughed and joked for a good five minutes before Rufus came out with a worried look on his face.

" we have to stay in for a few nights because of Lily's age, apparently Lily wouldn't be strong enough to go home tomorrow night. Can any of you have Clara for two or three days? We don't want to leave her with a random nanny for that long but it might be our only option." Rufus rubbed his eyes, the lack of sleep catching up with him.

" we can have her tonight but we both have work all day tomorrow and that usually goes late into the night." Nate explained slowly, making it easier for the tired father in front of him and Rufus shook his head weakly.

" we don't really want her on her own in the days, Chuck?" Rufus quizzed with a hopeful look on his drooping face.

" I'm back in Australia tomorrow night, I have some work to do at Head Quaters here so I won't see her all day." Chuck said and Rufus slumped down next to them.

" we have one option left but we aren't hopeful. Never have kids, kids." Rufus jokes.

" too bad Rufus, me and Natie are already trying for our own baby." Serena giggled softly, tucking her small hand under her husband's warm arms.

" good luck, I have seven and I want to gauge my eyes out. Dans in Italy on some writer vacation where no phones are allowed, Jennys in Milan for fashion week for three months and don't ask me how that works out. Scott is backpacking with his wife and then there's you three and Clara. Maybe now I have eight kids, you don't ever leave Nate so we have to add you in now. Never have eight kids, it's a pain in the ass." Rufus wished them well before walking into his wife's white hospital room.

" what did they say sweetie?" Lily asked sweetly, holding Timothy gently in her soft arms.

" none of them can have her, busy with work and stuff. We are gonna have to do it." Rufus confirmed with a nod of his head, Lily squirmed slightly.

" can't we just hire a nanny? I know it's not the best but it's better than ringing her. It's going to bring up bad memories and the good but it will all come to an end when I'm home. Could we really put Chuck through that? Serena and Nate too." Lily reasoned but Rufus disagreed. With Dan and Jenny he never had anyone to just hand his children off to but now he had an insane amount of money that could get you anything. He wanted to raise his children with family values and knowing the importance of money. " okay darling but she should already be on her way. She said she wanted to see Timothy and would go back before any of the children returned."

" I'll give her a quick call now, don't panic, Button. Everything will will work out, I promise you with everything I am." Rufus reassured her with a sweet gentle smile, Lily returned the gesture with her own loving smile.

" I trust you sweetheart, make sure they are gone before she turns up. We can't deal with a massive Van Der Bassbald meltdown today, Timothy and Clara need us more than anything right now." Lily said with a twinge of concern in her voice but she couldn't let Rufus she it. She had failed Scott from the moment she found out about her pregnancy as a teen, she kept his father from him and then gave Scott up without a second thought. Serena and Eric were doomed from the second marriage, Lily desperately wanted a father figure in their lives but could never find the right man until Rufus came along. She never knew Jenny and Dan in their childhood, only slightly helping in their teenage years. Clara was being failed at that very moment, Lily couldn't split herself between every one of her children and the effects were showing on Clara.

" Lillian Humphrey, we will do better for our children this time. We can do it right with Clara and Timothy, no mess ups this time because we are putting our everything into this." Rufus smiled then strode into the en suite bathroom of the hospital room, he pulled out his phone and dialled the number he could dial in his sleep.

Rufus called this number once every week so she could check up on what was going on in the world, he loved hearing her smile and giggle over the phone. It was so sweet and loving that he could have been easily persuaded that she wasn't the big bitch of the Upper East side, well the former.

**_Rufus, I'm on my way now. Is everything okay over there or do you need my help again? _**

" Blair, we need your help."


	2. Auntie B

She stepped out of the large glass building at 6:43am, a fake smile on her round face and thin short legs shaking in her designer boots. She was happy to be back, scared of who she'll see and then petrified about the baby mess. She had been barely gone two years and already she was needed back. Visiting Clara was one of her favourite things to do and she waited every year for them to visit her in France.

Blair Waldorf smiled turned genuine when she saw the faithful Bass driver, Arthur, leaning against a long black limo. It had been a while since she had seen a limo, longer since she had been in one especially this specific one. Arthur held the sleek black door open and Blair jumped in nervously, her hands feeling the smooth leather of the limo. It was cold but held a certain warmth to it, this was the limo she had lost her virginity in and it held more than that.

Chuck lost his first baby tooth here and got 500 dollars for it. His father didn't let him in the Bass Industries photo that year because Chuck couldn't help but want to show off his toothless smile. Nate had fallen in his first ever soccer practice and this is where Dorota cleaned and kissed it better. Serena smacked her head against the limo door as she was getting in in the middle of one of her rants about Lily's new husband and got her first and only black eye. Blair found her love for Audrey Hepburn, Chuck's late mother also loved her and left many of her movies in the limo. On the long drive to the Hamptons, all the NJBC had watched them together. Serena's black eye was swelling so she could barely see it, Nate fell asleep after two but Chuck and Blair sat and watched hours of them.

They were nice memories she told herself but that's all they were memories. These people were meant to be her everything but when she left, it was all such a mess. They would be her past, they would be distant memories that you smiled at when you remembered them, they were stories she would tell her future children. Blair was there for Lily, Clara and Rufus now, maybe for a few days but then she would leave for Paris again.

She knew she had to see Chuck again, it hurt when she read on Gossip Girl that they all had rekindled their friendship even after he had hurt her so bad. That's when Blair decided to be better, she had always been so involved in the Upper East Side that she hadn't seen the rest of the big wild world. Over the past few years, Blair had been in many different countries. She travelled, helping those in need around the world. A new fascination of hers was to draw the disaster around her then show the drawings to the world. Blair was good at what she did, it was a new talent that she recently had discovered and now couldn't get enough of it.

Blair pulled out her phone and read some of the past blasts of Gossip Girl, trying to refamiliarise herself with the Upper East Side. So much had happened over the past few years and where Blair was most of the time had no cell service. These quiet five minutes were for her and only her to become Blair Waldorf again.

**Well my little pretties, it's been a boring week since our former Queen B left and I'm looking for some gossip. I got just that when it was confirmed by multiple sources that S and N have finally taken a long awaited break. Was B's departure too much or were they doomed from the start? Only time will tell XOXO**

**A king without a Queen is nothing but our king only needs his faithful court. N and C were seen having scotch at the Palace bar, has C finally gotten over our Queen? We will never know XOXO **

**Lonely boy and the Brooklyn trash were seen boarding a plane to the middle of nowhere at lunch, obviously it was business class. Ugh. Only five minutes ago I got a tip saying that S was seen being dragged by N and C from Victrola, poor S. Every good girl has a bad side. Let's wait for the claws to come out and really see that kitty****. Meow. XOXO**

Blair was worried now, she never really knew how bad it got. There had been a blast about a month after she left about Serena getting drunk and partying half naked infront of middle aged bankers but Blair thought it was to flush her system of it. The bad girl can't be contained unless you let it out a few times, Serena was okay. If that was true, why was there so many blasts about her former best friends getting drunk?

The car pulled down a street that was filled with more memories, Blair tried to look away but her eyes were stuck. One entrance to Central Park was very visible unlike when she was younger and some of the shops were new but it still looked excactly the same as she remembered.

There was a tree right at the front of the Central Park entrance that a ten-year-old Chuck had decided to climb to show he was just as much as a man as Nate, he made it surprisingly and Blair lost her bet. She had to wear full outfits of purple for a week, they weren't bad but she still loss to Chuck Bass.

_" Chuck get down, you are going to hurt yourself!" Serena squealed, she didn't like Chuck at that point but she didn't want him getting hurt. When photos were taken there would be Chuck in a wheelchair or in a cast, Blair would hate it so Serena hated it. _

_" yeah come on, we can do whatever you want after you come down. I'll even wear a suit," Nate offered but Chuck wasn't having it, he was getting up this tree. _

_" I don't think he can do it anyway, I'll bet my wardrobe for a week on it that he'll come down a failure as always. You know I'm right." Blair said annoyed that he was taking up her time, they were meant to be feeding the ducks right now. _

_" oh how wrong you are, deal Waldorf," Chuck shouted down and before they all knew it, he was up the top of the tree comfortably. " well my dear little friend, purples a nice colour. I think you can wear it, all week as well." Blair scowled and walked off, nodding for her friends to come along to feed the ducks. She didn't care that Chuck was still up the tree, he deserved to be stuck up there. She hated him. _

That coffee shop was where she and Serena had breakfast everyday before she became queen. They didn't care what they ate, she could briefly remember eating many chocolate croissants there and huge mugs of boy chocolate with extra cream. She could remember laughing and smiling because life was so much simpler then, it was just two teenage best friends eating simply breakfast together.

_" B! I can't believe your Queen, it's going to be so much fun. We get to eat at the Met steps, you'll have all the boys crawling at your feet. It'll be so amazing." Serena giggled and three soccer players turned and looked at her. Clearly checking her out, Blair rolled her eyes. Why wouldn't anyone look at her like that? _

_" what if I can't do it, S? It so much easy being here just me and you then in the day Nate and Chuck tag along. I have an entire school to run, I can control us but I can't control all of them." Blair worried, biting her finger nails. Serena knew she did that when she was extremely nervous so she grabbed her hands to stop her. _

_" you are a queen, a beautiful strong independent queen. You will be amazing and this school will be at your feet before you can say '__off with her head.' This is your dream, live it and shape it to become perfect." Serena smiled at her best friend and they felt some warmth in their stomachs. They were friends, they didn't talk about dark and scary things but when they did it felt good. _

_" what if I need a king? I'm always stronger with my friends but there can't be two queens, Nate could be my king. It wouldn't be so hard to deal with the St Judes boys and I will always have a date for events." Blair tried to reason with herself more than Serena. She would have suggested Chuck but he was a dark knight, her dark knight. He could have everyone tending to his every need but he didn't want that, he used people when he needed them not when he wanted them. Nate was just easier to deal with than Chuck was. _

_" I can't say no to you, just think about it. Make yourself known as queen, let the people see how strong you are alone then add in a boy. Be a queen before a consort, show them the amazing Blair Waldorf I know. The girl who doesn't need a man to shake some shit up, the girl who gives you nightmares and daydreams." Serena nodded her head at her friend and Blair smiled accepting it, she was right. Serena always knew how to make her feel better, she only need her friends. _

Blair wished that it was still true, it used to be. They used to be the people she depended through everything and then it all turned to shit. Serena left when Blair's parents had divorced and her father came out as gay because she had slept with her boyfriend. Blair forgave him and then he goes back Serena telling her he loves her. To escape, to free herself from the heartbreak she went to Chuck and slept with him. It lasted for a few weeks and then it all went wrong. Nate found out and left her, Chuck loathed her and left her. Serena came after her and for a few short years everything went bad.

Bart died. Three words, eight letters. The games and lies, betrayal and heartbreak. Then the words were said and hearts were fixed. For an short few months it was like a dream then Jack came back, forcing Chuck to trade her for the hotel. Then it was Jenny and then it was... it was awful. It was all so awful that she had run, run to Paris to stay with her father. She never regretted it and she never will. But that never stopped her from missing her old life with her old friends.

Serena, Nate and Chuck were walking through the cold halls of the hospital, finally leaving after a full day at that germ infested hell hole. Clara was with Rufus and Lily, probably cooing over Timothy. It had been only a few hours since the newest Humphrey was born but the stay at the hospital was almost a full two days.

" freedom is ours!" Nate joke yelled as the automatic doors swung over, welcoming them with fresh air. It smelt of the garbage and sewers of New York instead of the bleach and plastic of the hospital.

" stop being so dramatic, honey." Serena giggled at her husband, a huge smile crossing her face. They had been married for 12 years and still they were as close as ever.

" stop saying honey around me, I'm your brother and that's my best friend. The lovey dovey crap makes me want to be sick," Chuck stuck his finger to his mouth, pretending to be sick.

" it's been twelve years since we got married, get used to it Charles because I'm not gonna stop." Serena chatted, letting her arm out to hail a cab. The Bass driver was in use by one of Lily's guests and so Arthur was taken as well. Only the best for the guests of the best.

" we have to catch a cab. It public transport with seats too close and gum stuck under the chairs. It's completely

disgusting," Chuck scowled. He was a Bass, Chuck Bass at that, and Bass' don't take public transport. He had only done this once in his entire life and that had been an emergency. Blair had decided to take his limo and leave him in the middle of nowhere with only a god-obbsessed Georgina Sparks.

" stop thinking about her Bass, it's only going to make matters ten times worse." Serena chastised him in her gentle sisterly way but continued to jump in the cab. Nate withheld a chuckle and jumped in next to her, Chuck followed quickly afterwards.

" still wanna burn her stuff?" Nate hinted slightly. He really wanted to get over Blair, for all of them to get over Blair. Chuck need to move on with his life, Serena needed to stop feeling so guilty about failing her best friend.

" definitely, it's time." Serena nodded, holding back the tears. To distract herself she looked out the window but everything reminded her of Blair. The shops. The hotels. The restaurants. All of it was so Blair that even the street lights reminded her.

" it's been time for a while but we haven't known it. I'm over it now, it's time to leave the past in the past." Chuck battles with himself, his wind racing with thought after thought. He pulled out a flask from his jacket pocket and offered it to Serena after three large gulps.

" trying to get pregnant," Serena said, putting her hand up to push it away.

" so that means you aren't pregnant, a little drink won't hurt you." Chuck offered again. This time Serena glared at the silver flask until it got the better of her.

" fuck it, it's only for tonight." Serena laughed as she grabbed the flask, after taking the tiniest of sips she gave it to Nate.

" didn't think this would be our night but who wants drinks, video games and action movies?" Nate sighed, welcoming the burning warmth at the back of his throat. Nate was more of a whiskey man, he never got Chuck's obbsession with scotch.

" never thought I'd say this but Die Hard and Halo might be my best offer." Chuck chuckled, sipping down the rest of the scotch.

" it's your only offer and don't deny it. You have no other friends but us." Serena cackled. Grabbing her purse to pull out the money needed to pay the taxi, they were only two blocks away now.

" that's not my fault. It's yours." Chuck pointed at them both with his large pointer finger, his best friends couldn't help but break out into a laughing fit.

" how?" They both said between giggles, it was becoming extremely hard to breath.

" it was always _Chuck come play video games with me _or _Chuck, Georgina and I are going partying, we need your finest joints._" Chuck imitated their voices, getting Serena's surprisingly spot on. " I never had time to venture out to make new friends because you kept me busy."

" what about when you were with all of those girls? You could have had made new friends." Serena pointed out. She opened the door and paid the driver then jumped out.

" that was like the dentist or opticians. It's needed but not always wanted." Chuck informed them with his signature Bass smirk.

" you just compared your sex life to the dentist." Nate burst out laughing, doubling over onto his friend for support.

" shut up," Chuck snarled, opening the Empire glass front door to let the three of them in.

" I can't," Nate gasped through his broken breaths, Serena rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her husband.

" come on boys, we have some things to do." Serena stated, walking to the elevator with a skip in her step. It had been a long time since she had been this happy and she wasn't about to waste it.

"auntie B is here to save the day!" Blair joyfully bubbled as she walked through the doorway to Lily's hospital room. She had decided to give a visit to the new Humphrey and then take Clara home to spend some time together. She loved her niece and now she would love her nephew just the same.

" Blair darling, it's great to see you." Lily welcomed her with open arms, well, as much as she could open them without hurting her sides. She was just a fifty-year-old woman who pushed a very heavy baby out of a very sensitive part.

" Blair, it's great to see you," Rufus pulled her into a side hug that was a very common thing with them. Even though he was from Brooklyn and he was a Humphrey, he was accepted by her now. He had loved Lily and raised Clara well, he even understood her anger with Jenny.

" where is my little nephew? I can't wait to see little baby Timmy, I have waited long enough." Blair waved her hands in a frantic motion, as if she was in desperate need to hold the newborn.

" he's in the nursery, Clara is looking at him for five minutes. We knew that you would want to hold him so I've sent her down there to wait for you," Lily pointed to a sign that give directions to the nursery, Blair smiled at the help.

" I can't wait! I love babies!" Blair squealed and left the room.

The corridor seemed to go on forever and the elevator ride took longer. Finally the yellow corridor was in front of her and after a short walk the large glass window came into view. In front of the window was a dark teenager, little baby CJ.

" CJ, come and give your auntie B a welcome hug. I've missed my little peanut buttercup." Blair yelled to the dark haired girl who was becoming a woman more and more everytime she saw her.

" auntie B! Hi! Your the mystery person that's looking after me, this is gonna be great." Clara smiled for the first time in what felt like days. Blair loved that little smile, it reminded her of the time when she was hopeful. Before life happened to her she was just an innocent child. "don't call me that, Susan is down the corridor visiting her little sister and she can't hear that name. No one can."

" why my little peanut buttercup? Will it ruin your oh so important popularity?" Blair withheld a laugh as she looked down at the newest addition to the family. Clara nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "your mother is Lily Van Der Woodsen, daughter of Celia Rhodes, married to the former CEO of Bass industries. Your father even though I hate to say it, is a good singer and is recognised for his talent in Lincoln Hawk. Your sister is Serena Van Der Woodsen, wife of Nathaniel Archibald, owner of NJBC Designs. Your brother is Charles Bass, hotel owner and the youngest billionaire in New York. If a nickname could ruin you then if I sneeze I would never be talked to again."

" That's it though, we are built not by our personalities but by ours names." Clara sighed, staring at Timmy through the glass. He didn't know what was expected of him, he had life simple until his third birthday then reality hit.

" that's not true and you know it. Lily has made who she is through her name but she did things the Rhodes don't do. She married a man from Brooklyn and had three children with him. She adopted a man that wasn't even her stepson when she did. Serena built her own empire, she partied and did it all wrong but she did it. She created her own image and then recreated it. Charles is difficult, he is new money as they say. He was destined for Bass industries but instead took his own path and bought a hotel." Blair explained. She had been through this with Nate, he always thought they had everything handed to them. While some of that is true, love and affection is earned on the Upper East Side not given.

" I'm twelve years old and Serena is already talking me into finding a boyfriend but I know she means well. Nate wants me to meet his grandfather and Tripp and Maureen. Chuck wants me to take simple business classes for children and stay at Bass Australia for a weekend to learn the ropes. It's all too much. I can't talk to anyone else, just you." Clara sighed, leaning onto her aunt for support. Blair raised one dainty pale hand and began stroking Clara's dark locks.

" I was engaged practically from birth to this one boy I knew. It got so sick that I thought that that was my destiny, that I was only built to marry this boy. Turns out this boy didn't love the security as much as he said he did. He cheated on me with my best friend. While it hurt at the time, now I feel relief. I loved him and if I saw him again I probably would still feel a flutter of puppy love but it wasn't enough to build your life around. He's happy now and I'm happy." Blair retold the story that she knew so very well, it was her life story after all. " all I'm saying is that if someone tries to force you into a life you don't want then I'm going to stop them because I know how hard a planned life can be. I'm with you."

" they've picked a boy," Clara mumbled under her breath. Blair couldn't help but feel the heat rising in her blood.

" what did you just say?" Blair seethed, her cheeks turning a dark red.

" they've picked a boy. They aren't saying I need to be his boyfriend but you just know what they want me to do. Auntie S keeps telling me about Eddie Malyor and how I should take him to my first kiss on the lips party." Clara explained, turning her head from her baby brother to her auntie B.

" I'm going to kill them, where are they?" Blair snarled as she clicked her fingers. She was going to kill them and wouldn't feel bad about it.

" I don't know but it's not bad. They just want me to go to the dance with him." Clara tried to reason, she grabbed her auntie's hand to stop her from clicking her fingers.

" that's just the way it starts, they'll start wanting more and more when you get older. I can't let that happen to you. You are too young." Blair said calmy, her thumb reached up and softly rubbed Clara's cheek. " tell me where they are, I only want to help you."

" the Empire roof, they having dinner up there." Clara finally managed to choke out between tears.

" I'll be back, tell your mother I'll be back." Blair kissed her cheek softly and began storming out of the hospital.

"this is her heart, she always told me that when I wore it I always had her heart. She gave it to Marcus but said that it belonged to me so gave it back." Nate said as he held up the tiny silver heart over the large fire in a green bin. Dropping it in and watching it disappearing in the flames.

" I remember when she gave it to you. Her father bought it for her fourteenth birthday and said it was a symbol of his love. Blair told me that she wanted to share her love and three weeks before she gave it to you she told me. That girl was so excited, I can remember her face." Serena sighed against her adopted brother, taking a large swig of the bottle of scotch in her shaking hands.

" remember those little dimples she had when she was younger. She still has them now but when Blair was little they were so prominent. They made her look like a little porcelain doll." Nate added with an emotionless grin.

" no," Chuck coughed at the burning of his throat. "it was those curls that made me think of a doll, like the ones in all the royal pictures."

"I know the ones, Blair's father bought me one for my eighth birthday from one of his business trips. That doll was my prized possession because... you know... the man who practically raised me bought it." Serena smiled, leaning against the cold brick ledge of the roof. The cold air was calming and kept her drunken state from getting any worse than it was. "This was the first copy of Gone with the wind she had ever bought me. Blair was apparently educating me on the greater things in life and well, who could object when it came to Blair."

" the good old days of the one and only infamous Queen B. Audrey Hepburn movies continuously play in my mind everytime we are around Tiffany's. I'm scared if I get something wrong Dorota will come and whack me with a broom or something." Nate laughed, the drink was clearly getting to his head. Dorota has moved back to Poland with Vanya and their daughter Anastasia. They had two more children after that, twin boys called Aleksander and Leonardo.

" that broom, I think it left an indent on my forehead. Can you see a mark?" Chuck joked, raising one of his fingers to his head. " my thing is... um ... the slip she wore the night of Victrola. Blair gave it back to me the day I said I loved her. I can't have it anymore, it's too much."

He raised the slip, his hands shaking. The image of her dancing on the stage of Victrola flashing through his mind, the green light illuminating her soft features. Chuck could feel the sadness rushing through his body, the overwhelming numb feeling that he could never shake. The fire was burning high, the slip only a few inches above it.

" I wouldn't do that, I quite liked that slip." A voice piped up from the darkness. A voice that had been haunting him for years and years.

" Blair!"


	3. Talk to Me

**_A/N: Hey! I keep forgetting to add Eric in to when they are naming their children so if I do just remind me and I will add it in. It keeps slipping my mind! Read and review! _**

* * *

_" Blair?!" _

" the one and only," Blair smiled, coming out of the shadow that the next building covered her in. She could smell the smoke of the fire burning her things, taste bitter ash on her tongue but she didn't react, just stood and smiled like a Cheshire Cat.

The three were shocked. Nate grabbed his shaking wife's hand, playing with her wedding ring to show his support and that he needed it. Serena responded by gently putting an hand on his arm, the other cupping his elbow with his hand still attached to hers. Chuck was taking it hard, he dropped to the ledge. Leaning onto the concrete for support but was finding nothing but cold.

" Blair, wha..why..." Nate tried but the words didn't seem to want to come out of his mouth. The words formed on his tongue but he couldn't say anything intelligible.

" I would be saying hello and it's great to be back but I'm fucking mad at all of you. How could you do that to Clara? She idolises you and you do this to her. I'm dispointed and ashamed at you all." Blair rambled, being the only one able to form understandable words. Her cheeks were heating up red again, her hands clenching her purse.

" you know about Clara?" Serena slurred, still pretty drunk and just had a very big shock. Her blonde locks were a mess, tears now pouring down her face.

" no I didn't, there is just this strange American twelve year old girl that sleeps in my apartment every fucking summer." Blair said sarcastically, her tone laced with joking but her eyes revealing how angry she actually was. " of course I know about Clara, I was there when she was born or a few hours after but I was there."

" you've been back to New York since the... incident at the hospital?" Nate asked, his blue eyes pleading for the truth. He needed it, his fragile wife needed it and his best friend needed it. No. His brother needed it.

" A few times but never longer than two days." Blair explained, nodding her head to calm herself down.

" when?" Chuck finally spoke up from the concrete ledge, his eyes looking anywhere but at her.

" When Clara was born. When Clara needed that blood test. When Lily got into the car accident and broke her leg. When Rufus turned fifty and finally two years ago, when Clara started middle school. I only came back when I really needed to." Blair sighed, her confession breaking more than one heart. She had been in the city, only five minutes away half the time and she still didn't see them.

" so you come back now because?" Chuck snarled, the anger rising in his stomach that was turning from the lack of food and excessive amount of alcohol.

" Timothy." Blair said simply.

" so?" Chuck snapped back quickly, not giving her a moment to think of her next move. His eyes radiated pain, Blair had only seen them once before and that was when his father died. It was after she told him she loved him for the first time, those eyes, those beautiful eyes, shone with true unbearable pain.

" Lily is being kept in for a few days and no one could have Clara. I'm staying with her for a while, only when Lily is in the hospital or when Rufus can get home." Blair looked at the floor of the roof after taking in the people around her.

Serena had matured gracefully. Her blonde hair now a darker shade of gold, her eyes just that little bit bluer. Her mouth was the same as always but with a few smiling lines, they didn't do anything to her. Serena still looked amazing, she still looked like a beautiful goddess. Aphrodite of course.

Nate had aged, definitely aged. His hair was gelled perfectly, longer then before and he had a small beard growing. His eyes were still insanely blue and his smile like a princes but he had aged. Nate looked... older, more aware of the world and what he was doing in it. When they were together he never knew who he wanted to be or how he fit in it but he had seemed to work that out with his wife.

Chuck. Chuck Bass. He was... perfection in his own right. Dark hair as always, dark eyes as always but he seemed tense. His shoulders were stern, his eyes deep but not in a comforting way. He looked unhappy. Truly unhappy. Was that at her presence or had he truly given up on being happy?

" CJ's not here, she's at the hospital." Serena weakly smiled, turning to her husband then brother but they were both staring at the floor.

" I know, I went to see her and she told me the most interesting of things." Blair grinned wickedly, the bitch smirk she wore when she was in the middle of a takedown. "one of those things being a boy named Eddie Malyor, not the best of names but he obviously has some backing in the social world since you suggested she dated him."

" Blair please," Serena begged her to stop but Blair continued on her angry rant.

" oh and there were two other things. Business classes for children and meeting the Vanderbilts. How could you do that to Clara? She needs a brother, sister and godfather to protect her but she's being hit from all sides. It disgusts me how you would use her like Eleanor used me. You know how well that turned out." Blair ranted, her voice going from breaking to angry back to breaking again. She was emotional, jet lagged and extremely starving. Arguing with her was like picking a fight with a professional sumo wrestler when you are a 5"3 English professor with asthma. Not a good choice, not at all.

" Blair, none of those things are true." Nate finally stopped her, she was breathing heavily and her face had turned a strange shade of red and purple.

" Eddie Maylor is a fourteen year old boy who goes to Eric's boot camp for gay children who have a love for photography. Nate hasn't spoken to the Vanderbilts since Nate asked to marry me, they didn't approve." Serena said softly, letting out a sigh of relief when Blair started returning to her normal pale complexion.

" I would never send CJ to those stupid child business classes. My father sent me to them and I hated them, I wouldn't dream of CJ ever attending one of those courses. I couldn't do that." Chuck voice turned soft but his body was still tough. His fists were clenched and his eyes were nothing but slits.

" but Clara told me," Blair breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to regain some ladylike composure that she surely had lost only moments ago.

" she might have told you but none of it is true." Serena added, her smile fading away into nothing.

" I have to go, go talk to her. Try and figure out why she lied to me." Blair stuttered. She didn't stutter, she was Blair Waldorf but the words seemed to come out to fast for her mouth to process.

" you can't leave, not again." Serena sobbed, her blue eyes glistening with the red hotel lights that read the empire.

" Blair, please." Nate copied his wife. Chuck look at her and she could see him begging with her, begging for her to stay. She couldn't deny him, she never could.

" I'm staying at Lily's penthouse, see me tomorrow morning at 7," Blair said quietly then left, the only noise being the loud closing of the roof door.

" I didn't expect that," Nate mumbled under his breath, not directly to anyone. More like out loud thinking.

" no one did,"

* * *

At 7am the next morning, just like clockwork, the penthouse elevator dinged announcing someone's arrival. Blair knew who it was, she'd been expecting them. After going back to the hospital to see Clara, she'd come back to the penthouse with the crying girl and a reasonable explanation. Clara, as soon as she saw her auntie, broke down in tears and muttered apology after apology. Turns out that the girl only wanted some attention, something more than she'd been having. Clara had gotten it but in the wrong way.

" good morning," Blair smiled brightly, pretending to be fine when she really wasn't.

" morning," the three returned, taking a seat on the familiar sofa. Serena and Nate were hung over, dark rims around their bright blue eyes and dry lips. Chuck had learnt over the years how to hold his alcohol, he looked as normal as always.

" Blair, where were you?" Serena questioned abruptly, shocking everyone in the room with her bluntness.

" I've been in France," Blair answered simply, leaning back with her cup of tea, holding it as she had been taught by her mother and her grandmother.

" we went to your father's. He said he hadn't seen you for months." Nate stared at her, wondering how a girl so sweet and beautiful could break their hearts like she did.

" I wasn't at my father's. I live in an apartment at the centre of Paris, it's perfect. I've been living there for thirteen years now." Blair explained, taking a small sip from her dainty white porcelain.

" what have you been doing, you know for a job and income and stuff?" Nate wondered, his eyes betraying him. He was acting hurt but she could see the happiness in them, they always made her smile.

" I'm an artist," she smiled into her tea at the way all their mouths dropped in suprise and confusion. " after I left, I got involved in some part-time schooling, pretty much getting my university degree but in an easier adjustable way. There was this trip that the school was running for students to go around the world and see the disasters that are happening. I immediately said no but after a lot of talks about it, I decided to go. I started drawing what I saw and by the time I came home, I knew that art was my thing. I changed my degree to art and then two years later I got it. I own a studio that holds exhibitions for up and coming artists. It's okay, you know."

" wow, never thought I'd see the day that Blair Cornelia Waldorf got dirty or even touch a paint brush." Nate joked, a belly laugh escaping from his lips causing his wife to follow along.

" yeah well, it's been thirteen years." Blair giggled.

" and who's fault is that?" Chuck questioned with an angry glare. "I went to France looking for you, I called your father once a week for years just to see if anything came up. I even talked to Eleanor a few times but everything came up blank. So who's fault is it that it's been thirteen years? Because it's not mine and definitely not Nate's or Serena's."

" Chuck come on man, not now." Nate mumbled, turning his head to his best friend to give him the 'shut up' look.

" no it's fine. He has a point." Blair nodded in acceptance, putting the tea on the coffee table and leaning foward so they could hear her better. " I ran away and didn't come back. I wanted you to leave me behind, I wanted you to forget me and you should. After Lily is home with Timmy then I'm going back home and never coming back. I'm telling you this in advance."

" why would you leave me again? I need you." Serena's voice broke, she was on the verge of tears.

" you don't. You have lasted all these years without me and it's time to move on from me. I'm happy in France and your happy here. My plan was to never see you again, anyone from my old life and I did that wrong." Blair smiled weakly, trying to ignore the burning in her eyes. The tears threatening to slip down her cold cheeks. " now, Clara has school before we go and see Timothy. I suggest you leave now, she doesn't want to talk to you right now because she's ashamed of blaming you. Goodbye,"

Serena and Nate took the hint, getting up and leaving as quietly as possible. Chuck didn't move, he sat on the sofa with his hands folding on his lap. It didn't look as if he was planning on leaving anytime soon so Blair went to walk up the stairs to wake Clara but was stopped by Chuck's deep masculine voice.

" I want to see her," Chuck said monotonously, finding an extremely interesting point on the wall that caused him to never look at her. He couldn't look at her or he would break or she would melt.

" Clara doesn't want to see you," Blair snapped quickly, sounding more annoyed than see actually was.

" not Clara, our daughter." He said and she stopped on the step. The tears started. How did he know about her? She had hid her so well, she even had a different last name.

" my daughter, she's not yours." Blair turned to him and was surprised to see him intently looking at her.

" she was born just over nine months after we last had sex. She's mine." Chuck stood up, walking over to her with a purpose.

" her biological father is Cameron," Blair finally shared, trying to get him to stop believing what was not true.

" Cameron?" Chuck asked confused, completely and utterly confused.

" that guy I went on a date with a few times. We had sex once and obviously he got me pregnant. When I told him about it, he freaked and left. He called two months later to say he couldn't be a part of my baby's life but I already got the hint." Blair told him the story that she had been replaying in her head a million times.

" so she's not mine?" Chuck seemed hurt, he was acting like he truly wanted her daughter to be his but the truth is, she wasn't.

" no," Blair whispered, looking at the floor in shame.

" then I have a deal for you," Chuck spoke and Blair looked up surprised at his words. " you stay in New York and I won't tell anyone about your bastard child. In return you'll marry me."

" what?!"


	4. What do you say?

There was an unbreakable silence between the two adults. Blair was heavily slouched on the bottom step with a unreadable look on her trembling face and Chuck was grinning against the bannister that was holding his whole body weight. No one had spoken for the last five minutes, since Chuck made her that stupid proposition that could potentially changed many lives.

" why on Earth would I marry you Chuck?" Blair asked and Chuck immediately turned to her, shocked that she was ready to talk so soon. She used to take days or weeks to come around to things. Blair had changed.

" I could save you from the horror of a bastard in a society this picky." Chuck repeated, nothing more or nothing less, just the same answer.

" I live in Paris, I have a bastard there and don't call Odelia a bastard. She's perfect in every single way." Blair reprimanded in a serious tone to match her serious face. It didn't look good on her, it never had and never will.

" so her names Odelia, good to know." Chuck nodded to himself, making a note of her daughter's name. It didn't shock him, she always like names that sounded classic and regal.

" Odelia Blair Renée ," Blair filled in the rest of her daughter's name and Chuck still wasn't shocked. A long name was the Waldorf style, beautiful names to make it perfect.

" Serena needs you here and so does Nate. If you leave again it will break their hearts and I can't deal with that mess again. My board needs to see me with a woman for more than one night and with a ring on her finger. Apparently being a thirty-three year old unmarried playboy doesn't earn respect." Chuck snarled at the thought. Stupid fucking board. He owned them, he was their income and everything they did was followed by him. Just because he wasn't married and didn't have a child didn't mean he was incapable of running something smoothly.

" why would I does this? I'm happy in Paris with Odelia and there is nothing left for me here." Blair was telling the truth and he could see it in her big brown eyes. She didn't have anything here but not for long, Chuck would make sure of that.

" Bass has recently dabbled in fashion, our first company being a big signed check to Eleanor Waldorf. I would hate to see her years of hard work go down the drain." Chuck broke her heart when those words left his idiotic mouth, her heart just broke into a millions pieces excactly like it did the day he slept with Jenny Humphrey. Getting pregnant had been her glue, Odelia had fixed her but here he goes again, breaking her.

" you wouldn't do that to me," Blair stated as she stood up from her place on the step. Her body was shaking but she managed to stand in a protective stance.

" oh I would and you know I will. If the board decides I'm not worthy enough of the title CEO then it will go to Lily as she is my number two but Lily is on maternity leave so it goes to the next Bass. The next Bass being,"

" Jack." She knew the answer and hated it. Blair didn't know if she hated that Jack was the answer or that she knew the answer. Either way she hated Jack. He was pretty much why they ended and Chuck slept with Jenny. Jack Bass was their downfall, he always was their downfall.

" so you know I'll do it if I have to but you can just say a simple yes and I do to get you out of the hell I can create." Chuck walked a step closer to her. They were face to face now, barely a breath away. He could see her bottom lip trembling, he could vividly imagine biting it with his teeth as he had her entire body trembling underneath him. Chuck's pants tightened at the thought that he soon put out of his head.

" okay," she finally said the words she'd been waiting for and his heart fluttered, skipping a beat and pounding so very fast.

" we'll discuss it over dinner tonight, I assume you are going to the hospital to see Timothy." Chuck assumed as he always did but strangely he was always right. The smirk on his face widened when Blair nodded. "I'll pick you up at 6. See you then Waldorf," he chuckled and walked to the elevator. Blair could hear the ding and then the metal doors close. He was gone.

" Auntie B," she heard a sleepy voice from the top of the stairs and sure enough it was Clara in her love-heart pyjamas and wild brown bed hair.

" you start getting ready and I'll make breakfast. Be down in fifteen." Blair gave a fake smile as Clara walked to the bathroom, the smile faded as soon as the bathroom door closed.

She was getting married. To Chuck. Chuck Bass. The man she had loved with her every fibre, the man who broke her heart while he had it and when he didn't. The tears seemed to pour down her face without her noticing even as she was walking towards the kitchen that was so familiar. When Serena moved into the Bass penthouse, Blair slept there at least once every week and then everything with Chuck happened and she was there more.

Blair sat on one of the bar stools, letting herself fall apart in the silence. Her sobs echoed through the airy room but she was still alone. She didn't notice when Clara came in but the young girl wrapped her arms around her crying auntie.

" what's wrong, B?" Clara inquired as she pulled her closer into her warm embrace. Clara was exactly like her father, warm and loving. He could make all the pain go away if only for a moment.

" I'm missing Odelia that's all," Blair lied, her heart falling.

* * *

The day passed quickly and at 3pm Blair went and picked up Clara from school early. They made their way to the hospital in a yellow taxi. Clara happily chatted away about school and her numerous friends, Blair just smiled weakly at her. It amazed her sometimes how beautiful this girl was, she looked like Rufus but held a blondes beauty. Her eyes were as dark as Dan's and her hair the colour of Rufus. The only thing telling that Lily was her mother was her small button nose and perfect Cupid bow.

The yellow taxi pulled up outside the large glass hospital and Blair jumped out with a still talking Clara in tow. Soon they were both settled in Lily's big hospital room with Timothy in Blair's arms. How she missed holding newborns. She hadn't held a baby this young since Odelia and Clara. It was only 5 when Clara fell asleep on the chair next to Blair, they had stayed up later last night talking about what she had done.

"Serena told me she saw you, I thought you were going to be careful when it came to my daughter." Lily whispered, trying not to wake her sleeping newborn son and teenage daughter.

"It was a spur of the moment thing, I wasn't intending on seeing them but things happen." Blair began in her quietest tone, stroking the tuff of blonde hair on Timothy's head. "Clara said a few things and I was concerned. I saw then for only ten minutes last night and for around twenty minutes this morning. I don't plan seeing them anymore."

" but what about Chuck's proposition?" Lily reminded her with a small smile on her tired face.

" of course he told you, your his mother." Blair growled but was quickly shushed by a very tired Rufus who was trying to sleep in an uncomfortable armchair in the opposite corner of the room. "it's better for everyone and I get that but I have a life elsewhere."

" I don't usually agree with my son's blackmailing but I'm not opposed to this scheme. You get to come home with Odelia and my children get you back. New York is missing it's queen." Lily giggled gently, wincing when her sore muscle pulled. Labour was tough when she had Serena but giving birth at her age was the worst pain in the world. Even her c-section with Eric hurt less than this nightmare.

" I want to come home but marrying Chuck is a completely different thing. I would have to tell Odelia about it then she would have to meet Chuck. He wouldn't understand her. I told him about Cameron," Blair opened up slightly, her walls breaking down slightly.

" everything about Cameron?" Rufus asked softly with raised eyebrows, he was shocked.

" no but enough. Should I say yes because he wants an answer by dinner tonight and I don't know what to say to him. If I don't say yes then he's going to destroy my mother's company and I can't let that happen if I could stop it." Blair worried as she stood up and passed the baby to Rufus who held him lovingly as soon as he was placed in his arms.

" it's all up to you Blair, we can't make this decision for you because it's your life. We will support any choice but we won't make it." Rufus smiled at her and it reminded her of her father. She hadn't seen him in over a decade as well. She knew if she stayed with her father then her friends would go there and find. Her father didn't need to knew where she was, he couldn't get involved.

" I think I know now,"

* * *

The mood was tense to say the least. Chuck had arrived at the hospital dressed to perfection in a suit and tie. Without talking, he led her to the awaiting black limo. The short drive to the restaurant was silent and they were silent as they were seated by the young waiter. Chuck ordered a scotch while Blair ordered red wine. Dinner was served and finally it was time to talk.

" so what do you say Waldorf?" Chuck smirked at her with that smug mouth. He sipped his scotch and was repeatedly twirling it in his large hands.

" I accept," she whispered as she looked down at her food. Blair hadn't eaten yet, she wasn't in the mood. Everytime she looked at her food, her stomach twisted. Nothing would stay down even if she tried.

" we need a spoken contact of course, we don't want people finding out it's fake. We can go through that now if you want." Her stomach turned, she couldn't stand sitting by him any longer. "or we could reschedule for the morning." Blair decided she couldn't handle meeting him again tomorrow so she nodded for him to continue. "You will move to New York with Odelia and move into an apartment I've recently acquired."

" I agree but anything to do with my daughter is my business and you have no say." Blair demanded and Chuck could see how serious she was. He nodded as a sign of approval and she carried on. " I want you to meet Odelia first before we mention anything about the whole marriage thing."

" agreed," he stated.

" I want Waldorf designs handed over to me the moment we are married. I want to run it without Bass having any control over me or what I do. After we divorce, I want it in my possession." Blair looked at him but he was looking away. From the corner of his eye, he could see the tears beginning to well. " I'll sell the studio. Any girls you bring home make sure it's after Odelia goes to bed and she's gone before Delia wakes. I also want my own bedroom."

" any guys, not in my houses. All our accounts will be joined and after we divorce, they will be separated and you will be payed well." Chuck gulped his scotch. He had always wanted to marry Blair Waldorf but not like this. He wanted to be down on one knee and her crying but with tears of joy not sadness like there were now.

" how long till we get married and how long will it last?"

" we can get married on Monday, I will send the Bass Jet for Odelia tonight. I can meet her tomorrow and we can marry the next day. The marriage will need to last at least a full year. Your job will to be by my side in Bass events, say nice things about me and my family in public and make sure to turn up to brunch on Saturdays. Other than that, we are separate people." Chuck finished, leaning back and relaxing now his piece was said.

" I don't want a wedding, I just want to go to the courthouse and get it over with." Blair said as she finally put a piece of food in her mouth. Chuck let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He wanted her to be okay, he cared about her still. He loved her still.

" we can be in the apartment tonight, I'll call Serena and Nate to have Clara for tonight and then I'll call for my chopper to be ready. Odelia will be here in the early morning." Chuck went to pick up his phone but was stopped suprisingly by Blair's hand on his arm.

" I have one more condition. We can't bring emotion into this, I will not confuse Delia with this. She can't know this is fake either. Deal?" Blair whispered at him, her hand heavy on his suited arm.

" deal."


	5. Just Sex

He opened the door. That's all he did but her heart stopped. After their awkward dinner they had gotten in the limo, Chuck told the driver their location but hadn't spoken since. He dropped the key back into his suit pocket and stood behind Blair, waiting for her to walk in. She stood there, looking around the apartment that was now her new home.

" are you just going to stand there all day or we going to go in?" Chuck asked with a cheeky smirk, practically pushing her into the hallway of the apartment.

The living room was dark grey and blue, dark just like Chuck would like. The plan was open so the kitchen was off to the side of the room, small to rich people because no one ever cooked or at least Chuck knew of. There were two white doors on one side and two on the other. One was clearly a bathroom, the other a guest bedroom.

" that's a bedroom but it doesn't have an en-suite so I gave that one to Odelia. She can decorate when she comes, I left it for her." Chuck sounded extremely happy, almost joyful, talking about his new little strange family he had recently acquired. "the master bedroom is mine and the other room is yours. When we get the decorator for Odelia you can get yours done."

" oh no decorator!" Blair said quickly, cutting him off before he could say anymore. He gave her an odd look, his dark eyes brows raised. "Delia doesn't like people. She's schizophrenic, I don't like changing anything that will affect her mood."

" I didn't know," Chuck said softly, looking at her in a way she hated. It looked like he loved her when he didn't. He couldn't love her. No feelings.

" not many people do, only me, Rufus and Lily. We don't want her to be treated differently so we don't say anything unless it's for teachers. That reminds me, she's going to her first day of school at Constance middle school. Odelia just takes her medication and things normally run smoothly. She only has a few bad days but we just work through them." Blair added, staring at the room where her daughter will be sleeping soon.

" no decorator then, we can do it for her." Chuck stated with a positive smile, he wasn't going to let the mood become down.

" you'd do that for me?" Blair asked, shocked at his sudden positive ways. Even when they had dated, he was never this positive. Maybe so many years away from her had changed him. Maybe her being away was the best for them all.

" Odelia is going to be my step-daughter for around a year so her getting comfortable in her new home is what I want. If painting her room a hideous bright pink is what she wants then she will get it." Chuck beamed at her, she could see that sparkle in his hazel eyes. The one he had when he bought the Empire and told her he loved her. She loved that sparkle, it meant he was happy.

" purple," Blair sighed, slouching down on the sofa that was a dark turquoise blue. It reminded her of the sea, it was comfortable as well.

" what?" He was confused, Blair always confused him.

" purple is her favourite." She smiled at him, walking over to her bedroom. Before Blair shut the door, she turned to look at him. " I think you two will get along,"

" I hope so," Chuck chuckled nervously, twiddling his large thumbs in his suit pants.

" she likes to study flowers. Most children like things like drawing and theme parks but not my daughter. Take her to the botanical gardens and she will love you in no time. Bring some orange soda and a kitkat, they're her favourites. I'm going to see The New Archibalds tomorrow to tell them about us so you two will have some time alone." Blair breathed heavily, suddenly losing her ability to breathe properly. His warm gaze on her face, his presence made her lose all self control. In and out.

" will do, goodnight Waldorf." Chuck said softly, turning to his room.

" goodnight Bass," she went in her room, smiling like a stupid teenager in love. Maybe she was. Maybe not.

* * *

" your WHAT!?" Serena screamed at her former best friend. Blair had gone over as promised to see Serena and Nate and had just broke the news about her engagement to Chuck. Obviously Chuck had only told his mother, not his best friend and sister. They didn't know about the dels then. Trying to make it look real was going to be hard.

" Chuck proposed and I said yes. We moved in together last night, it's all happening quick but I love it." Blair lied but she knew she had to. It's only for a year, just a measly 365 days. 8760 hours. 525600 minutes. 31536000 seconds.

" Blair you've been back for a little over a day, happening quickly is a big understatement." Nate chuckled, setting down three tall glasses of orange juice on the coffee table.

" I know but I loved him and I still do. I should have never left when I did, we could have been a family long before now." Blair sighed, picking up a glass of orange juice and taking a small sip then placing it back down.

" where is the soon-to-be married man then?" Serena giggled, moving up on the sofa to be closer to her best friend.

" he's picking up my daughter," Blair said shyly, not even bothering to look at their expressions. She knew they were shocked.

" you have a daughter?" Nate asked, smiling about how mysterious his friends could be. His best friend was getting married and picking up his step daughter. That all happened in a day. It was all in the life of an Upper East Sider.

" yes, her names Odelia Blair Renée Arquette." Blair smiled at her former friends, watching as their mouths finally shut.

" wow, B! That's amazing. That's great. Oh my god. You have a daughter," Serena bubbled like a balloon, squeezing her husband's arm as if it was a stress toy.

" yes, Serena. We have already established that. Tell Blair about our plans," Nate instructed, trying to get his wife to calm down. He knew how she got when she was over excited and this was exciting.

" we are trying to get pregnant. It's taken two years the old fashioned way but we started fertility drugs a few months ago. This morning we had our sixth IUI which just means I was artificially inseminated. If this doesn't work then we move onto IVF but I don't think we will. We have to wait two weeks for results but I'm positive about this one." Serena gushed over and over, her body practically shaking with the excitement of baby talk.

" that's amazing, I'm so happy for you." Blair bubbled, hugging the blonde until she squealed. When she had got there she had wondered why there was no baby and why Lily never mentioned a grandchild. By the looks of it Dan was on a writers convention in Italy, finding his soul. That's means he probably be a weird uncle who always has warm candy in his pockets but never with children. Jenny had taken the approach of independent woman. After sleeping with Chuck and getting rejected by Nate, she made a stupid vow never to marry and have kids. Apparently she wanted to be a single woman who only has a fashion empire to care for. Eric was thirty-one and married to Elliot. They had discussed children and might be a possibility one day. Right now he was too busy with his studio. Scott had ventured from the family. He didn't like being involved, he liked being a mommy's boy at home but not with Lily. They knew he married but they didn't know about kids. The only hope for them having grandkids right now was Serena.

" you have to have dinner with us so we can meet Odelia and get to see how Chuck snagged you." Nate joked, laughing as Blair gave him a warm friendly hug that simply said 'congratulations.'

" it will have to be Tuesday, Chuck and I have decided to get hitched at the courthouse." Blair revealed but then all was silent to the point air conditioner was louder than their breathing put together.

" that's... a lot." Nate breathed out heavily through his nose, shaking his wife hand to knock her out of her trance.

" I know but what's the point of waiting when we know this is forever. This is what Chuck wants and this is what I want. It's time for us to marry and Odelia to have a father figure. I wouldn't do this unless I was certain about it. I'm a mother now, I only do what's right for my daughter and this is right." Blair nodded to herself, smiling at the thought of her daughter finally having a father.

" ahhhh, you're a mother." Serena squealed, pulling Blair into a hug that ended in awkward positions society would consider inappropriate. Laughter erupted until the blondes had to go and pick up Clara from the hospital. Blair went to her new home to see her fiancé and daughter, to see if they had bonded well.

* * *

Chuck was waiting on some roof by the helipad. The helicopter had landed, he was waiting for Odelia to come out. Four large purple suitcases were hauled to his car and then he saw her.

She was tiny excactly like her mother. Her hair was to her slim shoulders, dark brown and straight. Odelia's lips were cute like a baby's, small with a gorgeous cupid-bow. The only difference to her mother was that she had big blue eyes, probably inherited from her ass of a deadbeat dad. She was dressed in a grey Gucci dress, her hair pulled back in a matching red and green bow. Odelia walked over to him, smiling sweetly.

" you must be who mommy told me about, Chuck Bass I presume." Odelia grinned at him and his heart skipped a beat. She smiled excactly like her mother.

" uh... yes, Chuck Bass." He lent out a hand and she stared at it as if he just slapped a puppy. Odelia shook it then let go quickly, rubbing her hand on her grey dress.

" where are we going?" Odelia piped up joyfully as they walked to the limo.

" your mother is at breakfast with some of her friends but before she left, she told me that you liked all kinds of flowers. I was thinking about going to the New York botanical gardens." Chuck smirked when she jumped up and down in glee. For a child she was very okay around strangers but her mother did call her last night explaining that she was going with a friend.

" I've always wanted to go. In my books it says it's one of the best places to go. I've never been to New York." Odelia babbled, going through whatever was going on in her twelve year old brain. She was excactly like her mother, the way her eyes lit up when she found something fascinating was just like Blair.

" well that can't do now, can it? We can get ice cream after and take a trip to any shop of your liking." Chuck offered the young girl, shutting the limo door behind her and getting in the other side.

" I'm thinking a visit to Central Park is in order. I have seen loads of pictures of my mother there and I desperately want to go." She looked out the window, ohing and ahing at every building they passed.

" then we must go," Chuck stated and the young girl burst with joy. He loved this girl, he had known her five minutes but he loved her like a father. Anything from Blair he would love, it was impossible not to.

* * *

Blair was sitting on her new sofa in her new apartment waiting for her daughter and fiancé to come home. She had never expected to say those words especially when it came to Chuck Bass. Once she wanted that with him but it was ruined then she got pregnant. Ever since she got pregnant, Blair expected a life with just her and her daughter but now she was engaged to Chuck. The man who used to mean everything to her.

The click of the lock awoke her from her thoughts. Blair straightened her skirt and sat up straighter on the sofa. She was shocked to see a laughing Chuck and Odelia enter the room, a loaf of bread and potted plant in hand. Chuck had removed his black suit jacket, he had his white shirt rolled up to his elbows and black suit pants.

" mommy!" Odelia laughed, shoving the bread in Chuck's hand and running over to hug her mother. " I missed you so much, it's been terrible."

" with Chuck? You seemed to be having fun." Blair pointed out, moving up on the sofa so Odelia could sit next to her while Chuck took the matching armchair.

" not that. The nanny you left me with, she was horrid. That witch even tried to get me to go and eat a burger. A burger, mother. You should have seen the horror on my face when that monstrosity was placed in front me. I'm Odelia Arquette, I eat real food not that junk." Odelia ranted. Chuck watched in fascination of the mother and daughter bonded. Blair's hand laid on top of her daughter's, the young girls legs curled on her mother's lap. It was like in the movies but instead it was here in front of him, this was his family. " when you called I was so relieved. When Chuck came to pick me up I was skeptical at first but then we went to the gardens and had ice cream. Then we went to feed the ducks in Central Park and now we are here. Where's your hotel? I am so tired."

" that's what me and your mother want to talk to you about." Chuck started a conversation that Blair thought would wait a bit longer but with them getting married the next day, it was really the only time it could happen.

" Chuck and I are getting married tomorrow." Blair let out slowly, a deep breath following her words.

" okay." Odelia said as she got up and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from one cupboard and filled it with water. Next she went into one of the bags she brought, bringing out a pink tablet box.

" honey, what are you doing?" Blair inquired with a strange look on her face, never had her daughter been so disconnected to an exciting situation.

" if I'm sleeping here tonight then I better take my medication before I go to bed." She explained as if it was the most visible thing in the entire world. She put one tablet in her mouth then swallowed it down in one with a gulp of water.

" is there anything you want to say?" Chuck asked, getting up to wash the empty glass Odelia had placed on the counter. It was a new apartment, the glasses could stay in the cupboard for a while or when used washed straight away.

" look, I know you expect this big tantrum about how I hate you so much and this is the worst thing in the world but it's not. Mom, I'm twelve almost thirteen. It's obviously been a while since you had any sort of communication with a man and that's understandable when you have a daughter like me. I'll be happy in New York and I know you will be. I finally get to know everyone you used to know here and I can finally go somewhere without speaking french." Odelia walked to Chuck's room and inspected it. Happy that she knew the black bedroom wasn't hers she went for the next room. It was slept in so she guessed it was her mother's. Odelia ended up at the last room and claimed it as hers. "now if you excuse me, I am quite tired from my trip. Goodnight mommy, goodnight Chuck." The door shut, engulfing the youngest brunette in her room.

" that seemed to go well," Chuck chuckled and Blair's heart fluttered. That laugh. That fucking laugh that could set her off wanting him more than ever. What made it worse was when he sat back down next to her, looking as sexy as he always did.

" my daughter is amazing. A pain in the bloody ass but amazing." Blair lifted her legs from the floor, curling them around her tiny body.

" I could say that about somebody else." Chuck smirked, leaving down futher to her height. He laughed and she could feel the warm air on her lips. Sending a shot of warmth to her core, sending that increasing feeling of need to another level.

" I could say that about someone as well, you might know him. He's average height, dark hair and eyes. To big for his boots but a decent guy when you get to know him. That will take a while." Blair giggled, looking at his lips and licking the top of her own with the tip of her tongue.

" how long did it take you?" Chuck rasped, his voice laced with lust but was nervous. He was nervous. Seeing that little pink tongue come out to lick her lip, it reminded of when she used that tongue for something else. For the third time that day, his pants tightened.

" sixteen years, almost seventeen. It was the day before my seventeenth birthday when I finally knew he was a decent guy."

" In bed?" He raised his eyebrows seductively, scooting the slightest bit closer to her quivering body.

" in general," the rest of her sentence was cut off with a warm kiss. It sent shivers down her spine, she opened her mouth more for his tongue to slid in and when it did, her self control was completely lost.

Blair lifted herself up and straddled him, feeling his hardness against her slick thigh. He moaned into her mouth at the feel of her rubbing against him. The kiss intensed, he dropped his hands from her hair to her ass, cupping it. She could feel it would leave a mark but she wanted it. She wanted to be marked by him and now she was, on her neck and ass.

Chuck's lips traveled to her neck, finding her weak spot just below her pulse point. He licked, he nibbled and bit until he could taste salt. That would definitely leave a mark. His mouth reached the valley of her breasts, exposed in the type of dress she was wearing. If Blair ever wore a dress like that again, he would pin her down and fuck her until it ripped. He kissed the fleshy part of her breast and Blair let out moan. Causing him to harden more than he ever thought he could.

When Chuck's hand slid to her panties edge, she had a sudden bolt of realisation. This was wrong. _Remember Blair, no feelings. You can't love him. _She abruptly stood up, her lips puffy with sin. He was a mess to say the least. Chuck's normally gelled hair was ruffled from when her hands were tugging at it. A few shirt buttons were randomly opened and there was quite a large tent in his pants.

" this shouldn't have happened, I'm sorry." She cried as he stood up, assessing the situation with his eyes.

" Blair, please." Chuck begged, his hand reaching for her choosing but she pushed him away.

" no feelings, we can't have feelings." Blair reminded him in between sobs. Her body was shaking from lust and sadness. Her mind was all over the place. One part of her wanted to run and the other part of her wanted to ride him for all he's worth. She couldn't do either though.

" it's just sex. We both know we can't go a year without sex so we can sleep together when we truly need it. I think it's quite obvious that I need it." He growled when she went for her bedroom door, he followed her hoping Blair would invite him in to finish what they had started.

" it's never just sex though. You should have learnt that from my first time and in all our games. We don't do just sex, we always feel something." Blair looked him straight in the eye before closing her door, sinking down it with tears in her eyes.


End file.
